The Woman Side of Me
by enragedpurple
Summary: RoyXEd. When Roy and Ed get together, who is really the woman in the relationship? Oneshot, but with a little bit of a plot


He's there watching again, a smile on his face and a gloved hand waving. I smile and stick my head out the window, Automail arm returning the wave as my lips replicate the smile. My blonde hair blows in m face, causing me to stop the wave in attempts to hold it out of my face. I laugh to myself as the train comes to a stop, grabbing my suitcase and almost running off. I get off and my feet barely touch the ground before I'm swept into his arms. I gasp and shout that he needs to put me down, but I contradict my words by burying my head against his neck. He laughs, short and sweet, and sets me down.

He asks me how I'm doing, and I tell him fine. He rolls his eyes, saying that I'd never tell him if I wasn't. I sigh, reaching down to get my suitcase. He takes it before I have the chance, and I yell that I'm not a wimp. He smiles, leaning in to kiss me softly. For a moment, I'm lost and can only feel, taste, smell, and think him. Then he pulls away and says that I am definitely the woman in this relationship. I glare to him, shouting that that definitely isn't true, but then he silences me again. I get lost, totally forgetting where we are or who I am. He pulls me along by intertwining our hands. He asks me how Al and Winry are, and I tell him they're great and the baby is adorable. I say that bay's are definitely worth it and that I can't wait to see her again. The fact that she is name Trisha always makes me smile and almost choke up.

I can feel him freeze, but then he squeezes my hand gently. I look up to him, asking him what's wrong. He tells me that it's nothing, that maybe he'll tell me later. I eye him weirdly, telling him that I can handle whatever it is. He says that he'll explain when we get home. I tell he'd better; otherwise he might have a good reason to be afraid of my Automail. He chuckles, pulling me closer to wrap his arm around my shoulders. I nuzzle closer, taking in a breath of his scent – flames and cologne. Until right then, I hadn't realized how much I truly missed him. Or how much I really hated keeping this from everybody.

I whisper to him that I hated keeping this from everybody, that I really mean it this time. I tell him that I love him, that he really does mean the world to me.

Then I run towards the car before he can say anything.

* * *

We get home, back to his apartment, and I practically pull him in the door. I stand on my tip-toes and kiss him hungrily. He pulls me closer, pulling me off the ground to wrap my legs around his waist. We're a mash of lips and limbs, fingers clawing at the restricting clothing. He pants out that he still wants to talk about something. I gasp out as he nips at my neck that he should talk now, then. He crushes me against a wall, getting a groan out of me. I claw sharply at his back, desperately trying to hold onto something as the pleasure builds.

He says that he wants kids, that he wants to start a life with me. My heart stops beating, my eyes flying open. I stop all action, my breath hitching in my chest. I stutter out the inaudible word what with the little vo9ice I can find. He pulls away, cupping my chin as he looks sincerely into my eyes. He says that he loves me, that I am his life now. I blink a few times, trying to fight back the tears. Without any more words spoken, I crush him into another kiss. I pull him as close as I possibly can, wrapping my legs tighter around his waist.

I pull away as the tears start, saying that I wondered when he would come to his sense. I start to shake as I laugh and cry, telling him that I was always going to be his, and that our kid would be the luckiest in the world. He beams at me, kissing me so tenderly that my heart feels like it could burst.

He pulls away and says that I am definitely the woman.

* * *

We've told everyone over the past few weeks. They were all shocked, but then they laughed. Havoc told Breda to fork the money over, only to have it confiscated by Mustang. When we told Al and Winry, Al nearly suffocated me in such a tight hug while Winry threatened Mustang with her wrench. Then, the kids in them asked us to kiss. So, Mustang took me in his arms and gave me a breathtaking kiss, leaving me to calm down my helicopter heart. Winry squealed as Al just laughed. They both said that they wanted to know when the baby would be adopted. We told them as soon as possible, but that it was a rather long process.

Then they asked when we'd be getting married. We both looked at them, wide-eyed and shocked. Mustang says that we haven't even though about that. I say that we will whenever. Then Al and Winry laugh, and Winry pulls me into a hug. She whispers in my ear that she has never seen my so happy. I roll my eyes and whisper back that I was pretty darn thrilled when Al got his body back. She says that it's not the same and I know it. She pulls away and says that we should go back to Central and start planning. She says that moving to a bigger house takes a lot of time.

So, we go back to Central and start looking. I joke around with Roy that if he was Fuhrer, this would be so much easier. He jabs my side and says that he'll get there soon. I ask him if he wants me to off Grumman somehow, and he just glares to me. I tell him to chill, that I was just joking. He pulls me into an embrace, asking me boy or girl. I laugh, telling him he really got a one-track mind, but that I want a boy. He laughs and says that at least we agree that boys - he put emphasis on the word - are better then women. I tell him that if he was referencing my role in our relationship, he better sleep with one eye open.

He says that he didn't plan on sleeping tonight, or for that matter, letting me sleep.

* * *

The baby was gorgeous, absolutely breathtaking. He was almost like a little bundle of joy and cuddles, I tell Roy. He pulls me into a one armed embrace as I continue to coo over our bundle. I say that he almost has Roy's dark eyes and hair. Roy laughs lightly, but I can tell something is wrong. I look up, letting our child grab at my braid and yank lightly. I ask him what's wrong, but he immediately shakes his head and says nothing. He says that everything is exactly right and I can tell he's choking back the tears. I whispered what should we name him, but in the same breath, I say that Maes sounds about right. Roy gasps lightly, laying his head limply on my shoulder. He buried his head in my neck as he pulls me closer, saying that's perfect.

I smile wide as I snuggle Maes closer to my chest and lean into Roy's embrace. The social worker smiles to me, asking what the middle name will be. Before I can stutter out something, Roy pipes up that it should be Van. I look to him, bewildered for a second. I'm shocked that he even thought of bringing my father into this, but I have no objection. The old man was kind of nice, towards the end, and it would be good to remember him. Roy's small action was rather touching, after the shock wore off. The social worker puts that down, then saying that we are probably the cutest couple she has seen in a long time. I blush, turning to face Roy.

I tell him that he should hold Maes, that I didn't want to hurt him with my hand. I knew that the device could do some serious harm and I didn't want it to be on my son. I didn't ever want to hurt him. Roy gave me a disapproving glare, but took Maes anyway. His eyes sparked to life with adoration and care as a small smile spread over his lips. Maes looked back over to me, reaching out for my hair. I laughed and moved closer, slinging my hair over my shoulder so that Maes could play with it.

We should get back to headquarters and show him off to everyone, Mustang says. I nod eagerly, telling the woman that we'd be back if needed. She smiles and says that the baby will be the luckiest in the world. So, we turn to leave and reach headquarters in a half hour ride. Mustang hand Maes to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. We walked through the building with smiles on our faces, reaching his office with a whole crowd of people staring after us. Once inside, everyone is cooing over Maes. He gurgles and grins, yanking at Riza's hair when she made the mistake of taking it down. We're the proud parents, standing on the sidelines with arms wrapped around each other as we watch. In my eyes, I can already tell that Maes is going to have a huge family.

A single knock at the door and Fuhrer Grumman comes waltzing in. Without so much as asking, he scoops up Maes and starts to coo and cuddle him. Mustang and I move in, and Grumman hands the baby to Roy. He then salutes Roy, taking off his hat and sticking it on his head. Everyone blinks in surprise, and I have to take Maes from Roy before he can drop him. Grumman continues to say that Roy has been promoted, and that he is resigning. He turns on his heel, saying that we'd better be ready to move in by the time the week is out. Also, that Mustang's whole team will be moving with him, staying by his side. And then, he is gone.

Cheers erupt in the room as I pull Roy down for a passionate kiss. I pull away and practically shout with everyone else, congratulations. Roy is still all smiles, and the celebration continues for hours. I call Al and Winry, telling them about Roy's promotion and cooing over Maes. They say they already have tickets for the next rain down there, and that they'll bring Trisha as well. We hang up, and I turned around to see Roy right next toe me. He leans in and wraps his arms around my waist, staring lovingly down at both me and the baby in my arms. He starts to whisper in my ear.

Will you be my first man? He asks with a light tone, and I have to smile at his pun of "first lady". I claim his lips with my own, snagging the hat off his head and putting it on my own. Of course, I tell him, as long as he promises not to get into too much danger.

He scoffs and says that I have no room to talk.

* * *

I shout at the toddler that he shouldn't put that in his mouth as I run toward him. I scoop him up in my arms, pulling him away from the bug on the ground. I shout upstairs and tell Roy that he should come kill the damn bug. I hear him laugh, and then a thin ray of flames hits the bug spot on. I yell that's not what I mean as I stamp out the flames. He comes down the stairs, snatching the gurgling Maes from my arms. I sigh, watching as they both enter the kitchen. I follow suit, saying that we have too many burn marks on this house and it's only been two years. Roy smiles as he puts Maes in a high chair, giving him some rather unappetizing baby food. He says that as Fuhrer, he should be able to burn things when he wants.

I say that he just misses chasing after Al and I. Maes gurgles Al's name as he recognizes his uncle. I ruffle his soft black hair with my metal hand, knowing that he likes to suck on the metal sometimes. He snags my hand, saying that daddy's hand is cool. Roy retorts to my earlier comment that I still wish I could run around like that. I tell him that I obviously can, otherwise Maes would have gotten away long ago. Roy laughs, his eyes drifting to watch our son as he splashes his hands in the mashed peas. I sigh and grab a towel, holding the boy still while I attempt to clean him. Suddenly, I am turned around and my lips are captured with his. I gasp lightly, but kiss back anyway. I whisper his name against his lips as I feel Maes pull on my sleeve. I manage to pull away, looking down to him.

Roy kisses my neck, over and over, causing my legs to weaken. Maes is asking why daddy is cuddling my neck and face. Roy says that it's a game we play. I finally elbow Roy, my knees buckling as I try and balance myself with the high chair. Maes laughs, clapping at our game. I glare to Roy and tell him to at least call a babysitter before he starts anything. He laughed and grabbed the phone off the wall. He was in the process of calling when I whispered in his ear, feeling horny Roy? He chuckled and pushed me back towards our son, telling me to finish cleani8ng him up. He gave a gentle pat to my ass as I smiled over my shoulder. I picked Maes up and said that it was time for a bath.

After an hour of wrestling with a toddler, our favorite babysitter Riza Hawkeye came by to take Maes out for a while, as commanded by Roy. As soon as the door shut, Roy had me caged against the wall and his lips were crushing mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, knotting my fingers in his hair. He crushed us closer, gyrating his hips against mine and getting a moan out of me. I gasped his name against his lips, pulling away to look him in the eyes. I ask him if he's happy. His response is kissing my fiercely. He says that he's the happiest man in the world right now.

He kisses down my neck and nips at my collar bone. I gasp and arch closer, my hands tightening in his hair. He says that he wouldn't ever give any of this up, that he loves us both with every single fiber of his heart. I pull him in for a tender, passionate kiss. I feel his hands knot in my long blonde locks, knowing it's not long until he scoops me up and carries me to bed. We're a mush of lips and clawing limbs again, but this time when he picks me up bridal style, I smile and kiss his neck.

I say that maybe I really am the woman.


End file.
